


DRABBLE: The Robot in the Storm

by Mozambique_and_a_dream



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: a couple of bffs hanging out, pathfinder gets scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique_and_a_dream/pseuds/Mozambique_and_a_dream
Summary: Pathfinder is scared of thunderstorms.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	DRABBLE: The Robot in the Storm

An unexpected storm had developed over Talos and the arena. Rain poured down from the dark clouds, the only thing lighting the sky were the flashes of lightning that were followed by roaring thunder. As for the legends, this meant the game scheduled for today had been postponed, the dropship grounded till visibility returned.

They had the day off.

Told to stay on the ship until the sky cleared, the group decided to put a movie on. The idea of popcorn and blankets seeming like a good way to pass the storm. It took a while to decide on what to watch but eventually they settled for an action comedy, pleasing most of the viewers. Everyone settled into their seats as Gibraltar did a quick headcount.

“Missin’ one robot,” he frowned.

“Nuh, I got Rev right ‘ere!” Ajay laughed, having dragged him over.

“The other one.”

“Path?” Wraith furrowed her brows. “He’s always here for these things.” Another blast of thunder shook the grounded ship. Renée elbowed Mirage who was sitting beside her.

“What?”

“He’s your best friend...” Mirage rolled his eyes, but got up off of the couch to head towards Pathfinder's room on the ship. Even he did admit that it was weird the MRVN didn’t come out for a movie. He would never miss a chance to hang out with his friends. Elliott knocked on the closed door.

“Path?” No response. “You in here bud?” Mirage looked back over at the other legends who were back to debating the movie choice. He sighed and cracked Path’s door open. “Bud?” Elliott noticed a dim light illuminating from under the bed. He almost laughed, what could the robot be hiding from? Mirage crouched down and peered under the bed. “Oh Path...”

There was a blanket around his shoulders and over his head with a crying face lighting up his screen. Elliott lay down on his back and squished himself under the bed, beside the robot. “Hi friend!” Elliott quipped. Pathfinder’s screen did not change. “What’s up?” There was another loud blast of thunder which caused Path to jump, he scrambled to put his hands on his head as if he was trying to cover his ears; the face on his chest still unchanging. Elliott took one of Path’s hands.

“Scared of the storm?” he asked. Pathfinder nodded. More thunder boomed outside and Path gripped Elliott’s hand. “It’s okay Path. It can’t get you in here.” The robot nodded again. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I was struck by lightning once...” Elliott bit his tongue to stop him from laughing at the image.

“Yeah?” Path nodded again.

“It really hurt. I almost didn’t wake up again...” Now Elliott frowned, he was quick to forget that the robot was capable of feeling emotion this deep. He didn’t care for storms either, thunder resembling the sounds of the arena.

“You wanna come watch a movie with us?” Path shook his head. “You want to stay down here?”

“It’s safe here friend.” Now Elliott did laugh a little.

“Alright. It’s a good thing I got movies on my phone then. Have you seen Indiana Jones before?”

**Author's Note:**

> For more check me out on Tumblr!  
> https://mozambique-and-a-dream.tumblr.com/


End file.
